


I close my eyes and see you before me

by weekendgothgirl



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: 50 shades of grey matter, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Memories, Other, Purple Prose, Temptation, brain influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv decides to give in to the influence of the horny librarian's brain. The trouble is the fantasies and thoughts that come with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I close my eyes and see you before me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Thank you for holding my hand and betaing. I couldn't have done this without you <3

Trying her best to resist, Olivia Moore curls into a ball on her bed, fingers curling into her sheets as she fights the brain's influence. 

Just because the librarian was horny and writing porn, didn't mean she had to fall into her base desires. Sighing, she curls up tighter, trying to ignore the longing deep inside her.

And she feels for her, Grace, five years without an intimate touch of any kind couldn't have been easy but how did she do anything? All she can think of is Ravi's ass, Drake's solid frame, wrestling… Shaking her head, she groans. Seriously? 

Dramatically, she turns, flinging herself onto her back. Her hand naturally falls to her breast and she fights the desire to touch properly. Bashing her head into the pillow, she bites her lip, perhaps if she did it might dull the effects? She can barely think through the erotic thoughts and urges to write longingly about the random barista who smiled at her. Rolling her eyes at her thoughts, she can't stop her hand brushing lightly over her chest, fingertips teasing through the material of her shirt. Groaning, she gives in, kinda thankful Gilda isn't home again.

Lip held between her teeth, she teases herself. Fingertips grazing lightly over her nipples, through her clothes. A soft, pleased sound spilling from her lips as she does so. Without conscious thought, she starts unbuttoning her blouse, pushing the material away to slide over her creamy skin, soft as silk. God, she had never been this poetic and purple before! Her fingers curl around the band of her bra thoughtfully before forgoing taking it off, instead pulling her breasts free from their confines. Gently, she strokes over her snowy mounds, breath hitching as she strokes skin over skin. Her body arches as she pinches her nipples between thumb and forefinger, mouth dry as she tries to ignore the ache in her cunt, wanting to focus on her breasts for now.

Rolling her peaked nipples, she writhes and squeezes her legs together, the pressure easing for a moment. Thoughts of Drake and Major arrive unbidden, she thinks of their strong, firm bodies and smiling faces. Of hard muscle and soft skin. She can't deny that she has a type…

Gasping, she can't hold back any longer. She pulls the hem of her skirt up to her waist and her plain black tights and panties down, just enough to bare her center for her touch. Legs spread unashamedly, Olivia strokes over her lips, already slick with need. Head tipped back against the pillow, mouth open in pleasure, she pushes a finger inside herself. She moves easily and adds a second finger, amazed at just how wet and turned on she is already. Fuck, really. How did Grace do anything?

Inhaling sharply, she slowly strokes over her g spot, replacing the lip between her teeth with the second finger of her free hand. Whimpering around it, she strokes her slick fingers up to her clit. She starts slowly but as pleasure starts to build, she moves to push her fingers inside again, her thumb on her throbbing clit. Heart racing, chest heaving, she closes her eyes and settles into a comfortable rhythm. Her breathing shakes as she can't stop the images flickering beneath her eyelids. She thinks of Drake pressed hard against her as they kiss, Major erect and crawling up the bed to kiss her... 

Shaking her head, she moans, unable to clear her mind or stop what she's doing now. Heat floods through her veins as she comes, thighs shaking and toes curling into the sheets. She cries out, touching herself through it, her body arching and shivering before collapsing back onto the bed spent. Silently, she lays there getting her breath back, hands on her stomach as she just exists. Wrapping herself in pleasurable aftershocks, she finally feels relief, partly from the brain and partly from giving into temptation.

Before long though, she's recovers, the brain's influence dying down enough to make her feel guilty. If anyone found out about this… If Major found out. Shaking her head, she pushes herself up on weary arms and carefully slips from the bed. She undresses quickly, slipping on a baggy shirt and worn jogging bottoms before climbing into bed properly. Staring at the ceiling, she vows that tonight never happened before turning to her side, eyes screwed shut as she hopes sleep will come soon.


End file.
